Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) - Preview Clip 1: The Fairy Council Part 3.
Here is preview clip 1 of Thomas and Toby trying to stop Hector in Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Toby as Murfy *Hector as Andre *The Horrid Lorries as The Hoodlums *Narrow Gauge Trucks as Black Lums Transcript *Toby: (as he and Thomas enter the Fairy Council chamber) There's no time to waste. We've got to catch Hector, or else he'll reach the world's heart. *Thomas: Okay. Let's go. (hops into an elevator with Toby going in) *Toby: Hey, look, buttons. I think these can help us reach the top. *Thomas: Yes. (pushes one that takes him and Toby up) Going up. (the elevator goes up and stops at the top where Thomas and Toby get out and collect some gems, destroying some piggy banks, while going up, and opening the door) *Toby: Bravo, Thomas! These piggy banks contain something, and can open a door. Hurry, because if Hector wins, he'll kill Percy and force you to play in a band. Well done! By breaking those piggy banks, you've opened the door. *Thomas: Thanks! (throws a rope to the rope, pulls it tight, climbs up with Toby following, and sees Hector, who spots them and stands on a switch, causing Toby to grab his gun, until Thomas finally grabs the rope, grabs his two pistol guns, and shoots two shots between the walls, causing them to backfire and miss when Thomas jumps over them before they hit Hector, who falls out of his narrow gauge truck form, and transforms into a Horrid Truck to unlock the bridge switch) *Hector: Ha! Listen up, pipsqueak. Soon I'll change the world's energy heart into an army of clowns, then I'll deal with you. (laughs evilly and flees) *Toby: Hmm... What does this say? (grabs a can) It says that the laser will transform your clothes into Combat Fatigues. *Thomas: Combat Fatigues?! Of course! That's exactly what we'll use! You're correct!! *Toby: Thomas, no! It belongs to the Narrow Gauge Trucks, and could be dangerous, but might make a nervous wreck out of me, you know. (flees) *Thomas: (opens the can, and out come some gloves, causing him to spin, and groan in pain. Thomas hiccups when he covers his mouth, then spins round, and puts on the gloves, then transforms into a green tank engine form) Wow! I look splendid. *Toby: (laughs) Very stunning. Now you've just got to figure out how it works. Good luck. (Thomas spins three mushrooms around and hits a narrow gauge truck, which falls down, turns into a narrow gauge car, and flees in fright) *Thomas: It works on the spinning more mushrooms and shrinks clowns as well. *Toby: That's great. No time to lose! The survival of all people depends it. Well, let me know if I'm overdoing it. *Thomas: Yes, but calm down, and let's go. (goes up the mushrooms with Toby before the two dissapear into a tunnel) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14Bernardino Category:Upcoming Movie Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Upcoming Movie Spoof